


Last Names

by Devils_Adovcate (migrationation_owl)



Series: Call me names [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, its ok bc they love each other its gross, its there for one paragraph, the lightest angst, they're still sassy to each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/Devils_Adovcate
Summary: “If, and I said if, we get married, who do you think will take each other’s last name?”orthomas asking the real questions and im weak





	Last Names

**Author's Note:**

> probably the last installment to this series???  
> i had a blast though! i needed jamilton fluff for my soul i will deliver my own stuff

“You know,” Thomas started, not taking one eye off of the book in his hand. “If, and I said if, we get married, who do you think will take each other’s last name?” his lips curved upward to hearing Alex choke on his tea to the prompt and proceeded to cough. Feeling just a bit bad for catching his boyfriend off guard, Thomas rubbed the smaller man’s back with his idle hand. 

“What the fuck.” Alex glowered at Thomas, wiping away any spitted out tea from his chin. “Where did that question even come from?”

Thomas shrugged, honestly marriage was the last thing Thomas would think about. Nor did he want to touch with a 10-ft pole anytime soon considering his previous marriage as well as Alex’s previous marriage. But if Thomas really had to reflect on their relationship, they were already domestic as a married couple surprisingly. 

And to think it only took one confrontation and one outburst to hear his name be rolled off the other’s tongue to get them where they are now. 

“Just happened. According to the office, we already act like an old married couple.” 

Alex snorted in amusement. “So I heard from John. Does that mean I can call you my husband now?” he teased and Thomas’ brain short-circuited briefly. Thomas groaned, throwing his head back and covering his face from the rising flush. 

“Ugh, don't say that. That would be too much for me to process.” even though marriage is the last thing on Thomas’ mind with his relationship with Alex, he can't deny the warm happy feeling in his chest simply by imagining both of them referring themselves as each other's husband. 

He scowled when he heard Alex coo. “Aw, but we already call each other disgustingly sweet nicknames.”

“Being called your boyfriend is enough.”

“Is it really?”

Thomas looked over at Alex, with his stare now on the other man, it gained Alex’s attention to stare back. “You don’t understand how weak my heart goes when you call me your boyfriend because I am constantly reminded that you, of all people, loved me enough to go out with me.” he tenderly grabbed Alex’s hand nearby, bringing his hand closer to his face to press a soft kiss on Alex’s knuckles. Thomas looked up, smiling against Alex’s hand to seeing his boyfriend covering his face to hide the bright blush on his skin. 

“Fucking unbelievable.” Alex muffled out. Thomas chuckled, hearing the other man mumble out other words which sound a lot like ‘I can’t’ as Alex leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder, removing his hand to glare up at him. 

“You asshole, you’re going to give me cardiac arrest one day for all the sappy shit you say.” Alex pouted, the flush on his cheeks still prominent as ever. 

“You love me and all the sappy shit I say to you.”

“...I do.” he quietly replied back, linking his fingers with the hand that Thomas kissed. And there was this blissful silence for a couple a minutes, only the voices on TV filled that silence. The warmth of each other’s company made each of those seconds all the better. 

Then someone spoke.

“Ok, but I’m serious though, who’s going to take whose last name if we got married?” Thomas asked, Alex immediately groaning in response to the question. “Our last names have the same syllables so it shouldn’t feel off,”

“Thomas please.”

“Just imagine it: Thomas Hamilton.” he continued. Thomas looked over at his boyfriend who just scrunched up his face with disgust. “Yeah, something about your last name doesn’t sound right with my name.”

“As much as I want to hit you over the head for that, I have to agree that you being a Hamilton sounds disgusting.” There was a shift in Alex’s eyes that Thomas caught and grew concern on. “Besides, why would you ever want to be a Hamilton?”

Thomas was silent, squeezing Alex’s hand slightly in reassurance. In the public eye, Alex was very proud of making his name out there, but looking closely he wasn’t fond of being known as Hamilton. Alex once told Thomas in detail about his slight distaste in his surname, being known as a bastard child, having a deadbeat father for years, only to be raised by his dear mother that passed away from an illness. 

“You know what? I don’t like your last name.” he stated, getting Alex confused for a second before staring up at Thomas unamused. 

“Really? Are you asking me to change it now?”

“Well not now, but you should definitely change it.” 

Alex huffed and rolled his eyes. “Ok smartass, say I do legally change it in the future, what do I change it to?”

“Jefferson.” The response came out in a heartbeat, smoothly rolling out of Thomas’ tongue. As if he was planning from the start to say that. He did not, and it didn’t take him long to realize what Thomas just offered up. He looked over to see Alex’s expression. 

Alex’s mouth was gaping open like a fish, unsure of what to say next or what he really could say next. His mouth then shutted, nothing more of a thin line as he stared back at Thomas. 

The two sat next to each other in awkward silence, red embarrassment rushing to both of their cheeks. 

Thomas said nothing as Alex crawled into his lap and buried his face in his chest. He was also thankful that Alex said nothing as he buried his face in Alex’s neck. 

“Forget what I said, it wasn’t intentional.” Thomas said, hearing Alex’s small snort.

“Could have fooled me. Smooth talking fucker.”

“So you finally admit I’m smooth?”

“Yeah, smooth like chunky peanut butter.” Alex pulled back from hiding to face Thomas with a smirk. Thomas glared at him for a second before his expression lightened and the two found themselves laughing. 

Thomas leaned his forehead against Alex’s, gazing into the other’s eyes with a soft smile. It still made his heart flutter to seeing the same loving expression directed towards him. “You’re such a dork.”

“Well you’re stuck with this dork then.” 

“Tragically so.” he swiftly kissed Alex’s nose, enjoying how his boyfriend scrunched up his nose in response. “Luckily I don’t mind.” Alex huffed and rolled his eyes at the response. 

“So,” Alex started. “Alexander Jefferson.” 

Thomas groaned, throwing his head back. “Can we not?”

“Hey you started it.”

“And let’s end it.”

Alex pouted, turning his body a bit to lay his head on Thomas’ shoulder. “It sounds good though.” He murmured and Thomas’ mind went blank. No, more like it short circuited because holy shit. Alexander _Jefferson_. 

Thomas doesn’t admit how he let his mind wander just a little bit. It only took one look at Alex looking away to hide his blush for Thomas to conclude: Alexander Jefferson did sound good. 

“So, the great Alexander likes being a Jefferson huh?” Thomas nudged, teasing the smaller man. His smirk grew larger at Alex’s squawk and immediate ranting of him being in denial. Thomas simply listened to Alex rant, adding a few of his own comments that fueled the flames, holding him closer as Alex made himself more comfortable against Thomas. 

Perhaps one day, Thomas will get down on one knee again. Maybe one day, Alexander Jefferson could be a thing. But until then, who needs to be married when you already bicker and act like an old married couple anyways?


End file.
